


To Map The Heart

by quimmble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Death, Some angst, Top noctis, bottom Ignis, old dudes with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimmble/pseuds/quimmble
Summary: This is based post-game.Noctis survives after coming back from within the crystal. Ignis is blind. The kingdom is rebuilding.





	To Map The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reposedregnum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reposedregnum/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first ever work posted to AO3!! So I do apologize if it's lack luster. Feel free to give an honest critique! I'm hoping to post more here in time. Thanks for reading!
> 
> A birthday gift to my lovely partner ( who got me into this fandom) @reposedregnum!

Ten years.

Ten years was a long time. Noctis, upon his return from the crystal, had stunned everyone to be alive and well again. Or well….as well as you can be, all things considered. Coming back wasn’t a parade with cheers and celebrations. Coming back was like day dreaming of lovely things to come only to be waken up to reality being gruesome and unforgiving. Waking up was a harsh reminder that, in his ten years away, his people suffered…endured…persevered. There was bitterness and anguish, mass confusion.

Darkness had consumed everything, daemons destroying people’s lives.  
Where had he gone? Why wasn’t he there to help? What would become of them now? Questions he was told were asked a lot. Desperation like that can turn to bitterness, yes. When you’ve lost all hope. He had no way to explain his reappearance. He’d chalk it up to the gods showing some forgiveness to his struggle and sacrifice, but he wasn’t sure. There were too many questions left hanging in the air to gods who didn’t answer.

Recalling his return was very bitter sweet. His people, the Kingsglaive, his friends…. they all had thought he died. They struggled and push and did everything in their powers to persevere, and they did. Seeing the eyes on him as if he were an apparition of sorts. Gasps and whispers. Sighs of relief. The twist of his friends faces upon seeing him…or hearing him. As if just the sight of him was the coming of a new age once more. The end to the darkness.

No matter how sick Noctis was of prophecies and the likes, his coming truly did bring the light back to the world, the following night bringing silence. No daemons. Just a peaceful night. He did…. _THEY_ did it. Luna… she had given so much for the cause, much like himself, and did not receive the return he was given. The people still grieved her, but her messages still rang clear. The day of the kings return, of the lights return, was dedicated to her. Founded and officiated as soon as he could get back into the swing of ruling.

With that, the rebuild began.

Old things lost, new things replaced, though memories remained. Monuments to fights he’s only heard of placed in honor of those lost. Whatever brought the people peace of mind. Closure to move on. To move forward to the new age of peace and happiness. He, himself, was struggling with that. There was so much guilt he still felt. A failure to his people. His friends. Despite the persistent assurance that they were thankful to have him back. That he did well. That he saved them from the darkness. How could he shatter their regrouped hope with his own bitterness? Many times he’d swallowed it back from the tip of his tongue, guarded behind an aged face and a stiff but honest thank you.

Nothing otherwise would stop him from beating himself up or take the vivid night horrors away. Nothing but….

There’s a rapping at the door of his work room. It jarred him out of his reflective staring at the paperwork in front of him and he shifted to sit up more proper.  
  
“Come in.”

The door opened and in walked Ignis. His footing was confident but careful, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
“Good evening, your Majesty. I hope I wasn’t interrupting you?” The brunette spoke, head held high, turned in a direction slightly to the left as his hands idled at his side.  
  
“Ah, not at all, Ignis. Is there something you need?” Noctis watches as the others head turns to face him, now noting where his voice was coming from.

His adviser moves up to the desk, his fingers brushing the ledge of it to stop properly in front.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were aware, but dinner is coming up and I’ve yet to hear you leave this room within the last eight hours.” Ignis cupped his hands together over his waist, his Glaives uniform well managed and maintained on his form.  
Noctis wasn’t aware it had been that long since he last got up from his desk, though it was more apparent when he leaned back a bit in his chair and his spine became irritable at the soreness there.

“Has it really been that long?” His question was followed up by a growl of his stomach, heat blooming over his cheeks in embarrassment. “Oh…guess so….”

His retainers lips gave a small twitch, a softness to his face. A softness that had Nocts chest tightening.  
“Why not leave the rest of this for tomorrow?” Ignis said then, turning a step away to encourage him to get a move on.  
Noctis stood and took a moment to stretch a bit, tenderizing his leg with a fist when he felt it threaten to turn to pins and needles from the returned circulation.  
“All those years of pestering me to get things done and you’re letting the work slide today? Is there a special occasion?” Noctis grinned, even if it was only to himself.  
  
Ignis gave a soft sigh, pushing up his shades just as he used to his glasses and turned completely to go to the door.  
“You’ve worked hard today, is all. There will always be things to do. Your need to eat and rest will take priority here.” He stated, opening the door and holding it for the king to exit the room first. Noctis does, knowing by now that Ignis wants to do as much as he can for him despite the limitations, and Noct wouldn’t take that from him. In his return, he’s come across many moments with Ignis where he couldn’t provide for Noctis like he used to, and despite his usually cool expression, it was obvious it bothered him to his core. He wondered if he beat himself up as much as he did.

They walk together in relative silence towards the rulers’ room, Ignis just a step behind him and kept pace with ease. The sound of their shoes on the marble must make it a little easy for the blind man to listen for, to keep the right speed with. At this point in time Noctis didn’t have to keep looking behind him to make sure Ignis was alright. He knew he’d be there and at full attention to stop if needed. Mapping the palace out was difficult for a while, but the adviser was determined to do so and get by on his own as soon as he could, so he was told.

The bearded man finally slowed his pace before stopping in front of his door, making a side step to allow Ignis to move forward and open the door for His Majesty. Noctis entered, thanking his friend and finally allowing himself to relax. No longer holding his shoulders as high and keeping his chin up. He gave a sigh, starting to undo his palace garbs cape with a little bit of a fuss. Careful fingers stop him, touching his shoulder.  
  
“Allow me, Noct.”  
  
Noctis turns to the other man, watching as Ignis’ hands tucked along the cape until feeling the clasp. Like an expert he removed the pin, pulling away the cape and placing it properly away as if he wasn’t blind at all. It had been practiced, he was certain. The older man smiled at him, moving then to idle in front of the private kitchen Noctis had in the main area of the room. There was a knowing silence there before Ignis looked in Noctis’ general direction, hands clasped together again.  
“How about we have someone bring in dinner? I’m certain the kitchens can find something to your liking?”

Noctis looked at him, knowing it pained his adviser to be unable to safely use the kitchen on his own. He’s heard that Ignis has attempted and was unable to do so properly without help. Asking for it so often it drew Ignis to cease his attempts all together, resigned to letting others handle the Kings meals instead. Noct missed his cooking, though. He missed the thought his retainer put into it. The dedication he had to work with his personal interests and then some. He didn’t want that feeling to dissolve away…knowing someone cooking something just for you, with you in mind…. wait a second.

“Noctis?”  
Ignis shifted his weight a bit, looking a little uneasy with the dragged-on silence before Noctis cleared his throat.

“Sorry, deep in thought.” The King admitted, then moved towards the kitchen himself, passing the other with a gentle pat to the man’s shoulder. “Actually…let me cook for us.”  
Things were already being pulled out to begin as Ignis turned towards the noise with a look of curious intrigue in his expression.

“Oh? Cooking for us, are we? I’d hope in all this time you’ve picked up a thing or two.” The smile on his face mirrored the teasing in his tone and Noctis grinned at him, mocking his tsk.

“Do you doubt me? I made eggs for myself the other day and didn’t ruin the pan. I’m certain I can make something equally as good. Maybe even better?” More playful words that were clearly reaching. Noct knew he wasn’t that great of a cook, but he’d drip confidence into it if it meant making Ignis look at him with that amused expression instead of a bitter sweet one. The adviser gave a little chuckle, removing his coat and shades then, tucking them away and hanging it proper on the coat hanger before taking a seat at the kitchens island. Though he couldn’t watch, he’d be near the smells and sounds as Noct bustled around.

“I’d never doubt you, my King. I’m honored you’d put forth the efforts.”

“If it ends up being kind of good I’ll have no choice but to make it a habit until I’m even better.” Noctis says, setting out some food from the fridge to begin prepping. He was all the while peaking at a recipe on his phone to follow, nowhere good enough to just do this all from his head. “You’ll have to be my unfortunate taste tester.”

“Is it truly unfortunate if I’m a willing participant?” He smiles and Noct chuckles a little, feeling his heart flutter.

Cooking for Ignis…making it a more common thing. It’d be nice to have time with him, in private, sharing in a moment like this like they used to have when Ignis was the one making all the food. This is the least he could do. It’d not be as good as his friends, but he’d damn well try to make good on his efforts.

They talk as Noctis cooks, commenting on his earlier meetings, how Gladio and Prompto are doing, talking about good memories that’d crop up in conversation. It seemed the time flew by from when he started working on the food until a buzz from his chocobo shaped cooking timer jolted him from the conversing.  
“Moment of truth.”

Carefully he removed what he’s been working on and sets it onto the stove top, getting the plates ready as Ignis seems to take in the scent in wonder.  
“Is that...?”

Noctis plates up the meal, adding a few touches to it before coming around the island to sit in the stool beside the other man. He placed down the plate, eyes looking at him expectedly.  
“Let me feed it to you.”

He didn’t want Ignis to struggle with it, and before the brunette could complain, Noctis had already taken up the fork and cut into the dish, stabbing it onto the prongs and lifting it to his lips to blow on gently. Ignis turned his head a bit, a little color on his cheeks. Noctis flustered a bit as well at his reaction, feeling a little embarrassed at his own actions. But he was in this, now. The food then moved up to Ignis’ mouth, Noct holding a hand under it so none would fall onto the other.  
  
“Here it is. Judgment time.”

At the prompting, Ignis slowly opens his mouth to have the piece of food pressed past his lips. Noct removed the fork, studying Ignis as the man chewed for a moment and swallowed. The adviser lifted his hand, pressing the pads of his fingers to his lips. For a moment Noctis thought he really messed up somehow, but Ignis was in fact trying to stop a smile from curling on his face.

“Breaded cutlet with tomato….one of my favorites.” He turned his head a little towards Noctis, a softness to his expression that made the bearded man go warm in the face. Gods this felt so domestic. He wanted to see Ignis smile like this every single day if he could help it. He’d take on a million cooking courses if it meant seeing that smile.

“Any good? I assume if you could tell what it was I did _something_ right.”

They both chuckle and Ignis lifts his hand to rest carefully on Noctis’ wrist.  
“It’s quite on point. I’ll admit, I’m pleasantly surprised, Noctis. It’s been a while since I’ve had it… I’d like to finish it all.”

The King swallowed at the contact, seeing how his touch lingered on his skin to encourage further help in his feeding before slipping away back to his own lap. Noctis followed up after a momentary brain lag, distracted. He gave Ignis a few more bites before the brunette sighed in a content way.

“I feel rather spoiled currently.”

“Yeah? I think you deserve some spoiling what with all the food you’ve cooked me in the past. Though with how basic my cooking skills are this is hardly spoiling.” Noct joked around, but Ignis held his content smile and it had the King in shambles. “…Did I really do okay?”

“Yes. It’s wonderful, Noct.”

The blue-eyed man eased up on himself, enjoying the moment with Ignis as he continued to feed him the rest of his food before feeding himself. Ignis insisted in helping with the cleanup and Noct allowed him to scrub the things in the sink so long as he did the drying and the sharp objects himself. Afterwards they ended up on his couch, talking more about old times and feel-good foods.

When conversations lulled, those dips usually invited deeper thoughts to come forward.

“You still have your beard?” Ignis asked then, facing Noctis with a slight tilt in his head.

“Sure do.”

“… In truth, I’m curious of its length and if you’re at least managing it.”

“Wanna feel?”

Ignis raises a brow at the offer, though by the way he shifts his hands a bit it was obvious he was itching to do so. “If that would not be too forward…”

“Not at all.” Noctis grabbed the back of one of Ignis’ hands, lifting it up to rest on his scruffy cheek. Ignis seemed a bit shy at first as his hand was left unattended finally to gently pet at the facial hair. His fingers finally venture a bit more, inquisitive in feeling the length and thickness.

“You must look so much like your father…” Ignis finally says, and Noctis breathes out a soft noise at the mention of the late King.

“So I’ve been told… maybe they’re right.” Noctis says quietly, resisting the urge to tuck his face into the hand that still lingers there.

Ignis had fallen silent, the pads of his fingers stopping near Nocts chin. He was thinking, and Noctis could tell by the small shifts of his clouded eyes he wanted to say something. He gave him a moment to do so, rewarded as his adviser finally spoke up.

“If it not too bold of a request…. May I map your face?”

Noctis blinked a bit. Map his face? As in touch all over it to remember? His cheeks grew warm. There wasn’t a reason to deny him, and he didn’t want to. Such casual contact wasn’t a thing when they were younger; and among company more often than not. Even then, there was no reason for Ignis to make such contact without valid reason. Noctis would always wonder, in those earlier years of first developing his feelings for his retainer, what it’d feel like to have his hands touch him in such casual ways. Noctis wasn’t the type to like being touched in general, let alone his face. He’d usually swat hands away in a huff or lean away to avoid the contact all together. But in dreams he’d always picture his adviser’s slender fingers cupping his jaw and brushing a thumb over his lips. After all these years he had the chance to have this contact finally.

“Go ahead.”

Ignis seems to hesitate a moment, as if reconsidering his request, before finally going through with it. His other hand came up, fingers lightly smoothed over his cheek bones, up his temples, back down to touch dark brows and the bridge of a strong nose. Noctis closed his eyes for a moment as fingers carefully brushed over his soft eyelids and long black lashes.

His fingers cross back over Nocts cheeks before slowly caressing down his jawline. The King reopened his eyes, dark blue hues studying Ignis as his expression seemed to focus intently on truly trying to picture him in his head. When there was hesitation upon Ignis’ hands meeting at Nocts mouth, the King gently turned his head to press his lips to the palm of his adviser. The older man jolted a little in surprise, his brows knitting together as if he was in disbelief of what Noctis had done.

“Noct...?”

“I have a confession.” Noctis stated then, seeing Ignis raise his brows in concern. “I….”

Noctis grabbed one of Ignis’ hands, kissing his fingers this time to fill in where his lack of adequate words would express himself properly. A filler to give him time to say how he felt.

“If there…was anyone I wished I had taken more time with… bonded with more. Shared more secrets with and tell all my feelings to…it was you.” He finally stated. Ignis seemed frozen to his spot, though his expression said it all. Jaw tight and clouded eyes searching, wide with surprise. “I’ve always had feelings for you, Ignis… but you understand why, with my obligations and the prophecy, I couldn’t just confess. Even once I finally realized my feelings, I knew what was to come and didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t know if I’d ever return…”

Ignis sucks in a breath finally, lowering his head as his fingers in Nocts hand gripped him tightly. The other hand on Noctis’ face cupped his cheek. His adviser struggled a moment to keep his composure, overwhelmed with the confession Noctis, his King, has just presented him with.

“Noctis…I don’t know what to say… Such feelings shared between the King and his retainer… I had always secretly dreamed but knew it’d be truly just a dream with your position. And when the crystal took you-” He choked up, pulling Noctis’ hand he was holding in to cup his own face now. “I thought I had lost you completely. Even if my feelings for you would never come to light, I was content just having you in my life. So when you were taken, I felt empty. I felt like a failure to you. Recalling all the things I should have taught you, should have said...”

His voice was trembling, tears rolling down his cheeks now. Noctis fully grabs Ignis’ face then, pulling him in to press a needy kiss to his lips. Ignis gave a surprised noise as he grasped onto the King, kissing him in return. The passionate exchange is lips melting onto one another, tongues tasting, breaths shared. Noctis felt elated, desire running his actions as he finally felt over Ignis’ wet face, caressing his scars. His lips finally parted from the others, pressing into the tattered skin around Ignis’ eye so tenderly it made the older man weep more.

Noctis held his face then, leaning back enough to study him and catch his breath. “I love you.”

He said it. Those words had haunted him every time he saw Ignis before. Always on the tip of his tongue in friendly banter. Always there to choke him when he wished to sweep this brilliant man off his feet and give him everything he deserved. And he finally said it. Ignis grew warm in his hands, sheepish fingers cupping his bearded face.

“I love you as well, Noctis….” His voice was so soft, so sweet and filled with meaning Noctis couldn’t help but press back into another kiss.

At some point in time the kiss escalated from loving to needy and desperate, hands roaming one another’s clothed bodies with desire. Ignis was the first to pull back, breathing ragged and face flushed.  
“Are you certain...?”

Noctis was equally as out of breath, lustful hands going tender as they caressed the blind man’s face. “I’ve never been more certain in my entire life.”

A noise similar to a whimper left Ignis, face turning as Noctis lowers his hands down the others throat before smoothing over his chest, beginning to unbutton his clothes. Unlike his own, he was able to do well with the Glaives uniform and soon had the coat peeled open. It gave room for Noct to press his face into Ignis’ neck, kissing the exposed skin and hearing the rasped breathing from his adviser. Ignis has his hands in his black locks, following Noctis as he slowly moved down his frame, lifting the under shirt Ignis wore to press heady kisses around his naval.

Ignis gripped tighter to the hair when Nocts lips lingers above his pants hem, calloused hands smoothing down the man’s sides before resting on his thighs. Noctis could see Ignis was hard against his pants and it was a delayed realization that this was actually happening and Ignis’ arousal was due to him. They loved each other. They were about to make love. Noctis looked up at the beautiful, flushed man before him, half tangled in his clothes and facing down at him with an expression he’s never seen before. Passionate, desire filled. Lips slightly parted, brows turned up with focus. He was obviously taking too long admiring since he sees Ignis’ face turn a darker shade, turning away a bit.

“Noctis…” He must feel embarrassed, unable to look at Noctis in such ways but feeling the eyes on him.

The King smiled gently, finally running a hand over to grope his adviser’s groin. Seeing him shiver in delight at the touch had Noctis hum, his own cock just as aching between his own legs. Even though this couch was roomy, Noctis wanted to sprawl with his lover. He retreated his hand, hearing a small noise of protest from the man under him. It had Noctis grinning, truly seeing new faces of his adviser he never got to witness before.

“Bedroom.” He said softly, shifting off of Ignis to scoop him up in strong arms. Ignis clung to Noctis, surprised and a little shaky.

“I can very well walk myself, Noct!” He gave Nocts shoulder a small shove when all he did was chuckle at his reaction.

“I know you can. But I want you now.” He replied, the hunger in his voice apparent. That seemed to be reasonable enough to Ignis seeing as his face grew red and lips silent. Noctis stepped into his room, setting the slightly taller man down on his feet so he could properly remove his top garb. Ignis insisted on helping Noctis out of his own, stripping down layer by layer until soon they both were standing there naked.

Noctis moved up against Ignis then. Skin against skin. Feeling the heat of the others body pressed to his own, peppering kisses along his collar bone up to his throat. Ignis seemed to be timid in touching him, fingers tracing down his shoulders and back curiously before lying flat against his skin, touching the scar there and bracing muscles he never knew he had until now. The dark-haired man shifted them both until Ignis was on his back in the fluffy bed, hair tousled, and eyes lidded with a sheepish desire.

“You’re beautiful…” Noct whispered intimately, watching color pool to Ignis’ face.

“Noct…. please…” Ignis lifted a hand to cover his face a bit and Noctis leaned up to grab it, pinning it beside his head. His other hand grabbed the brunette by the waist as he rolled his hips, their cocks rubbing in such a way that they both shudder and grunt with need.

“Don’t hide yourself from me.” He breathed, the hand at his waist grabbing Ignis’ girth to start stroking him. Ignis melted, sighing out and curling his back a bit with the attention.

He never imagined he’d ever get to do this with Ignis but here they were, his cock in hand, watching the expressions on his adviser’s face pull up with each sigh and soft moan. Noctis could barely contain himself, leaning down to press kisses to the man’s chest before sucking at a nipple. The noise Ignis made had Nocts dick throb, releasing the flesh nub and leaning up more to kiss him again, stroking him faster.

“I... I have lube…can I…?” Noctis begins and Ignis nips at his lower lip between the breathy kisses, causing Noctis to grunt.

“ _Six, please_ …” He nearly groaned out.

It’s all Noctis needed to hear to cease his hands operations to instead move to his bedside table and retrieve the lube he had there. When he returned he moved in to tuck into Ignis’ side, pressing kisses to his shoulder as his hand gripped the brunettes’ ass cheek to turn his hips a bit. Ignis allowed himself to be moved, ass at a nice angle to be prepped while Noctis could still kiss him. The sound of the lubes bottled top popping open sent a shiver over Ignis’ body, probably hearing the slick sound it made as Noctis applied it to his digits to smooth around and warm up. Soon the pad of a single finger pressed to the entrance between his cheeks and Ignis relaxed, trusting his King to be careful. Not as if Ignis hadn’t fingered himself many times already thinking shamefully about his King doing this very thing.

The finger was inserted, slowly pushing its way in to the knuckle before withdrawing. He saw this was fairly easy to slide in and went ahead to add the second after a moment. Ignis trembled, moaning softly and angling his hips to feel even more.  
“Feels like you’ve done this to yourself recently.” Noct breaths into his adviser’s ear, watching him shudder and close his eyes.

“I have…you were always on my mind, even in my private moments of lustful spells, I desired you.”

Knowing Ignis thought of him and touched himself to the thought of him had Noctis aching, his dick twitching a bit. He began fingering the other man faster, letting the ring of muscle relax enough to finally insert a third finger. Ignis was panting at this point, the head of his cock dripping from the stimulation and small grazing to that bundle of nerves. Noct had avoided it for the most part, wanting to see Ignis whine and give frustrated sighs at the close calls. Noct wanted to hit it…but not like this.

His fingers withdrew then, Ignis opening his eyes to gaze towards Noct with a soft noise of displeasure and needy eyes, but they shift to wide and wanting when he feels Nocts strong hands grip his thighs, rotating his hips back and knees up. Nocts cock rutted along the wet hole he’d been prepping all the while before grabbing the lube up once more to apply some to his palm and stroke himself. He wanted this to feel good, causing as little pain as possible for his lover.

“I’m going to push in…” He forewarned the blind man, the head of his length already pressing slightly to the opening. Ignis spread his legs more, hands reaching up to feel along Noctis’ chest and shoulders.

“Please-”

The King braced himself by grabbing Ignis’ hips, slowly sliding his cock into the wet warmth of the other with a throaty groan.  
“Fuck-” The hot tightness was a dream around his girth and it seemed to feel very much the same to Ignis as he gripped at him feverishly, head rolling with a moan of his own.

He pressed in until he was fully seated, leaning forward to rest his forehead to the others and let him adjust for the moment. Ignis moved his hands up, lacing fingers into thick black locks of hair until nodding gently, a silent encouragement to move. Noctis slowly withdraws then, letting the ring of muscle meet the bottom of his cocks head before rolling his hips back in. He kept up that fluid motion, not too fast just yet. A nice slow build up.

Ignis was panting hard, fingers gripping Noctis’ hair and legs coming up to wrap around the Kings waist to encourage him to press in faster, heels in the small of his back. Noct complies, working up in speed until Ignis was withering beneath him, a lewd slap heard as hips met ass over and over.

“Fuck…. Ignis…You feel so good.” Noctis speaks to him in slurred lust before Ignis presses his lips up against his once more in a sloppy display of affections they couldn’t possibly speak of in their fuzzy minded states.

The kiss repressed many throaty moans from the adviser and Noct had to try very hard in this position not to climax at different points from the rhythm they’ve worked up to. He could feel Ignis’ ass clench around him a few times and it make the King groan out himself, finally sitting back. He grabbed the older man at the back of his knees then, hoisting them up to Ignis’ chest to angle him a bit, pounding into him more. Noct heard it was a good position to hit that nerve of bundles he teased early and judging by the reaction he was rewarded with he heard right. Ignis dragged his hands down, clawing at the back of the royal man above him with a mewl he never thought he’d hear from the man he’s grown up with all this time.

Gods.

He rammed into the spot harder, panting at the exertion he was putting into his motions.  
“Touch yourself. Let me see you come.” He breathed out.

The adviser did as he was told in his drunken state of ecstasy, a hand of his dropping from Noctis’ back to grab his own swollen cock to stroke in time with each thrust driven into him.

“N-Noct! Yes-I’m coming!” His voice was strained in his warning before his head fell back, mouth agape and back arched as ropes of white covered his muscle-flexed stomach. The clamping of his ass around Noctis’ cock sent him over, his grip on Ignis’ thighs hard enough to bruise as he gave a final heave, spilling his seed deep within his lover.

He fell forward to rest his head against the brunettes’ shoulder, slowly lowering the legs he held so they’d rest at his sides. His hands idly caressed over Ignis’ ass as they both caught their breaths, blitzed out and basking in the afterglow. The fingers in his hair finally let up after Noct pulls out, shifting gently down to caress his face instead, lifting it so lazy kisses could be placed on his lips. Noctis opened his eyes to look down at Ignis then, hands coming up to stroke his face in return.

“I’ve wanted to do that…for a long, long time…” Noctis finally whispers out, as if speaking up would ruin how gentle the moment turned. Ignis smiled, the most adoring smile he’s ever seen, and pulled the other down to hold him.

“This is real, yes...?”

Noctis chuckled a little, wrapping his arms around the blind man and giving a content sigh. “Yeah…it really is.” He smiled back before pressing more kisses to Ignis’ shoulder. “I love you.”

Ignis tightened his arms around the King, his face pressed into the side of his neck.

“I love you too, Noctis…with all that I am.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Ignis pulled away a bit, his expression a mixture of curiosity and confusion. “What’s that?”

Noctis grinned against Ignis’ skin so he’d feel it.

“I’ll just have to make this official, you and I. No hiding. No secrets.” He moved back then, seeing the look of shock on Ignis’ face. “I want you to be by my side…until it’s truly my last day.”

Tears brim the blind mans clouded eyes, though his smile was bright. Hopeful.  
“I’d be honored.”

Noctis moves to Ignis’ side to pull him in to a proper cuddling position, feeling drowsy already. “Prince Consort Scientia has a good ring to it.” He murmured, nuzzling into the other.

Ignis seemed flustered at the prospect though deeply touched at the idea. “A step we will surly look into proper once you’ve slept, your Majesty.”

Noctis closes his eyes then, smiling contently as they both slowly drift into slumber.


End file.
